1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to environmental protection devices, and more particularly to device for cleaning exhaust gas emitted from car engines.
2. Description of Prior Art
Exhaust gas from car engines contributes greatly to the air pollution. A number of exhaust gas cleaning devices have been thus proposed. Among them are U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,126 "Pollution Control Apparatus for Smoke Emitter" to Smitherman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,807 "Automotive Engine Exhaust Purifier" to Poem Das; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,929 "Method and Apparatus for Cleaning Exhaust Gas" to Lyon et al.
These prior art devices have good performance in cleaning exhaust gas. However, the structure is complex. There exists a need for an exhaust gas cleaning device which is simple in structure yet nonetheless provides good gas cleaning performance.